Harry Greene
Harry Mark Greene is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Magdalena and Ciaran Greene, and will be the eldest of twin sons. He will possess the abilities of Thermal Vampirism, Healing Tears, Gravity Amplification and Sonic Scream. Appearance Harry will have inherited green eye colouring from his paternal family, though they will darken as he ages and become mixed through with brown. His hair colour will also darken, going from a light brown to almost black. His hair will also thicken. He will be quite slim and slenderly built, without much musculature, and he will be 5'11 in height when fully grown. Abilities Harry's first ability will be Thermal Vampirism. He will be able to gain enhanced strength from both fire and high temperatures. The higher the temperature, the more strength he will gain, and if there is actual fire present he will gain even more. He will be able to gain strength comparable to enhanced strength and the other forms of strength vampirism. His second ability will be Healing Tears. Harry will be able to heal others using his tears. He will need to either cry onto the person's injury or place his tears onto the person's skin. The injury, wound or illness will then heal rapidly, vanishing completely without leaving any sign of its previous existence. Any tears will work, no matter how he makes himself cry them, or even if an ability is used to force him to produce them. He will be able to heal people, animals and plants. He will not be able to use the ability to heal himself, but he will not be immune to any other healing abilities, and another who possessed this ability could effectively use it to heal him. His third ability will be Gravity Amplification. Harry will be able to increase the effects of gravity on people and objects. He will be able to increase gravity so that a person finds it more difficult or even impossible to move, and could force a person who is flying to the ground. He will also be able to increase gravity further, to have a crushing effect. This will kill people and destroy objects. He will usually use aiming gestures to access this ability, pointing at what he wants to affect. His final ability will be Sonic Scream. Harry will be capable of emitting a powerful offensive scream which will be harmful to all who hear it. The scream will be strong enough to send people and objects flying into the air, and will throw them backwards a considerable distance. The noise will also hurt people's ears, but it will not be deafening. He will always need to use his mouth to access this ability.He will not be immune to the ability himself, and would be thrown backwards like anyone else if another used it on him. Family & Relationships *Mother - Magdalena Greene *Father - Ciaran Greene *Younger brother - Jake Greene *Younger sisters - Emily and Willow Greene *Aunts - Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins, Katie Petrelli, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Alex Petrelli, Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousin - Mick Sanchez-Hawkins, Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins, Jared Sanchez-Hawkins, Danica Sanchez-Hawkins, Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Harry and his twin brother will be born on the same day as their cousins, Mick and Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins. Magda and Ciaran will only have been dating for a few months when she will become pregnant. They will then be married when both sets of twins are a year old. Etymology Harry is a Germanic name meaning "home ruler". His middle name, Mark, is Latin and means "from the god Mars". It will have been chosen after his maternal grandfather. His surname, Greene, refers to the colour green, which is associated with youth, inexperience and innocence. It could be a reference to his original eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters